emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby's Epic Yarn
Kirby's Epic Yarn is Chuggaaconroy's 20th Let's Play. The series consists of 27 videos and it lasts 6 hours, 57 minutes, and 10 seconds. Description November 30, 2012 - December 24, 2012 A game that stands completely on its own from its series, but still special in its own way! Plot This section is transcribed from the Kirby Wikia Yin-Yarn the sorcerer runs amok in Dream Land, turning everything, citizens included, into yarn. Meanwhile, Kirby walks by a bush and notices a tomato with an M on top of it. Thinking it to be a Maxim Tomato, he starts to inhale to eat it just as Yin-Yarn appears and starts to introduce himself. Yin-Yarn gets angry at Kirby eating his "magic Metamato," and sucks him into a sock tied with a string around his neck. Kirby finds himself in a strange land, where everything is made of yarn - and due to the sorcerer's magic, himself as well. Just then, he saw a yarn monster chasing a yarn boy. Kirby tries to inhale the monster, but the air goes right through his body. Unsure of what to do, but still wanting to help, Kirby transforms into a car and drives off with the yarn boy. It turns out that Yin-Yarn's tomato was a Metamato, and from eating it, Kirby can now transform into different things at will. The boy introduces himself as Prince Fluff, and offers Kirby to go over to Patch Castle, which teaches Kirby the basics of Patch Land. Right after that, the monster Lickeur appears and tries to eat Prince Fluff. Kirby defeats the monster by using his weight form and obtains a piece of yarn that stitches Quilty Square to Grass Land. As a dismayed Prince Fluff explains, Yin-Yarn split Patch Land into seven parts, and he still has five missing pieces to find. Being his helpful self, Kirby promises his help to make Patch Land a peaceful place once again, and the two set off on their adventure. After defeating Fangora in Grass Land, a magic yarn stitches Grass Land to Hot Land. After defeating Hot Wings in Hot Land, Kirby and Prince Fluff find the magic yarn that stitches Hot Land and Treat Land together. Meanwhile, back in Dream Land, a group of Waddle Dees are working for King Dedede inside the castle. King Dedede notices that one of the Waddle Dees, being made out of yarn, looks a little strange, but he ignores this. Yin-Yarn, hiding behind some boxes, continues to sew more yarn Waddle Dees with his needles. Yin-Yarn cackles, saying that Dream Land will be his soon enough, although he confesses that he is not sure what to do with it. After defeating Squashini, Kirby and Fluff find the magic yarn that stitches Treat Land to Water Land. After they defeat Capamari, the magic yarn stitches Water Land to Snow Land. Back in Dream Land, Yin-Yarn's Waddle Dee impostors capture the real Waddle Dees and corner Dedede. Before he can defend himself, they attack and tie him up. Yin-Yarn comes out and uses his sock to suck Dedede away into Patch Land and transform him into yarn. While he wanders Snow Land, he sees Kirby and starts to run over, but a puppeteer's device comes in from out of nowhere and knocks him unconscious, then takes control of his body. When he is defeated by Kirby, he returns to normal and the magic yarn from the puppeteer's device is relinquished, and stitches Snow Land to Space Land. Once again, back in Dream Land, while roaming the skies on Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight notices some changes in Dream Land's landscape. Suddenly, Yin-Yarn crashes onto the deck and sucks him into Patch Land. When Kirby and Prince Fluff find him guarding Space Land's magic yarn, his eyes flash between yellow and purple, as he is under Yin-Yarn's possession. Once Kirby defeats him, he is freed, and promptly disappears into his cape, while Kirby and Fluff get the last piece of magic yarn, which stitches Patch Land fully back together. They head back to Patch Castle to celebrate, but are interrupted when an unconscious Meta Knight wakes up. He apologizes for attacking them and blames the yarn, and explains what is happening in Dream Land. Kirby is upset that Yin-Yarn is taking over, but Prince Fluff pulls out another magical sock. It turns out that Yin-Yarn had only stolen one of the pair, and now that Patch Land is restored, the sock should regain its normal magic. Kirby, Prince Fluff, Meta Knight, and King Dedede use the sock to transport to Yin-Yarn and confront him; upon their arrival at Dream Land, they find that Yin-Yarn has discarded his sock and Dream Land is covered with yarn and fabric, with Castle Dedede now floating ominously overhead. Kirby and Prince Fluff eventually track down Yin-Yarn and defeat him; however, his knitting needles come to life and use the magic yarn to give a new spin on him as Mega Yin-Yarn. Thinking fast, Meta Knight flies over and drops a Tankbot Metamortex, and Kirby powers up and decimates Mega Yin-Yarn. His knitting needles are banished to the far reaches of Patch Land, and the yarn spell soon wears off, with Kirby and Dream Land returning to normal. Prince Fluff says farewell to Kirby and leaves that magical sock for Kirby to come visit whenever he wants. After the credits roll, Kirby is shown sleeping in a field with the sock in his hands, dreaming of his new friends in Patch Land. Characters Protagonists & Allies * Kirby (Controlled by Chuggaaconroy) * Prince Fluff (Controlled by Jon in the multiplayer episode) * Angie * Dom Woole * Chaise Woole * Loomis Woole * Beadrix * Buster * Carrie * Mara * Zeke Antagonists & Enemies * Fangora (Grass Land Boss) * Hot Wings (Hot Land Boss) * Squashini (Treat Land Boss) * Capamari (Water Land Boss) * King Dedede (Snow Land Boss) * Meta Knight (Space Land Boss) * Yin-Yarn (Dream Land Boss) (Final Boss) Catchphrases/Moments *"AAANNGIIIEEE!!!!" *"Bob the Builder!" *"Angie IS the ultimate enemy!" *All the times Angie "helped" him (It causes the loss of MANY, and I mean, MANY, beads). *"FLOOR IT KIRBY!" *"Kneel before the robot overlord!... because he has cookies!" *Lots of string puns. *"And in this episode.....WE'RE *GONNA JUMP OFF A VOLCANO AND BE PERFECTLY FINE!!!!!" *"Welcome back to more of Kirby's Epic -- Big-Bean Vine." *"It's a never-ending reservoir of bad puns and you will drown in it, DROWN IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *"These bad puns sure are 'crafty'! *Don't you mean you'll show me the strands!? *The list of games that have a desert for the second world. *The streak of 592 beads in Episode 20. *The Dom Woole voice *Getting the Outdoor Bath *Getting Dedede's Robe *The Scarfy Rant *TRUST IN YOUR FLAN *"Hey everybody it's Chuggaaconroy! Welcome back to more- Aww, Kirby fell." *OH MY GOD HE'S BALD! *It's the Android's awkward cousin... at least that's what I always thought it looked like *Doctor Kirby Trivia * This is the first Kirby game Emile has done as a solo LP. It would be followed by Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''in January 2020, around 7 years and 22 Let's Plays later. ** It is not the first ''Kirby playthrough Emile has done though, as Kirby's Return to Dreamland predates it by a few months, running May to August 2012 while Epic Yarn began in November 2012. * Emile would later do a Let's Play of Yoshi's Woolly World, seen as a spiritual successor to Epic Yarn,'' '' starting almost-exactly 6 years later in November 2018. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Wii Let's Plays Category:Let's Plays with guests Category:Let's Plays with bonus content Category:Kirby Category:Kirby's Epic Yarn